


baby

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Aftercare, Boypussy, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, just a little though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the sequel to that one bp jaehwan fic i wrote with a lana title





	baby

**Author's Note:**

> just bc i orphan a work doesnt mean i dont go back and read the comments yall asked for another one here it is,,,, orphaned instantly just like the other one come find me yall im mainly a seventeen and exo fluff/angst writer ill leave my pseud on lmao

When Jaehwan finally gets the punishment he was warned about, he’s. . . Less than excited. He squeezes his legs together to relieve himself with the smallest bit of pressure on his cunt. His panties are damn near soaked and it’s all Hakyeons fault. 

It’s almost feeling to begin like he’s peed himself when the fabric is finally peeled off. Something about a safeword is muttered in his ear and he recites it off out of habit, “violet.”

His blonde strands are pushed back with a headband, one of the elastic ones that look like oversized hairties. His clit is pushed down on hard, too hard, and he cries out and squirms, hands fisting in the skirt that’s perfectly tailored to his body, attempting to pull it down.

He’s on all fours, his cunt being prodded and pressed on from behind. He can feel the wetness of the panties drawn tight between his thighs and another set of hands pushes them down further. He squeaks as a thin vibrator is pushed into him, too thin to feel it much with all his slick. 

There’s someone else here now, but he’ll be scolded if he turns, so he stays still. 

“Don’t drop it.” Comes their youngest members voice from behind him. He clinches down on the vibrator, which makes it even slip a bit and he lets out a heavy breath when it stops moving. 

He’s always had a thing for Sanghyuk, really. The boyish demeanor he’s always had, changing to pure dominance in the bedroom. The way he can loom over Jaehwan, pin him down just right with the same arms that make him feel so safe in his embrace. 

“Daddy,” He hums out, high and breathy, to neither of them in particular, then feeling two different hands on each of his sides. 

“We’re here, baby.” Hakyeons soft, warm voice fills his ears, right before a hand comes down hard twice on his ass. Then there’s another hand soothing it and he sighs. 

2 fingers drag through his slick, then push in next to the vibrator. The small toy is then pulled out, wiped off on his leg, and set down. Sanghyuk comes around to the front, lips meeting Jaehwan’s and right as he gets comfortable, Hakyeon’s fingers start at an unforgiving pace.

He cries out into the youngest’s mouth, clutching one hand on his shoulders as he’s pushed unwillingly to the edge. 

And then it stops. 

Hakyeon comes around to his front as his whimpers, pouting a little. He begins to talk when he’s cut off. “I saw what a mess you made on the couch with wonsikkie. . . “ It trails off, then a look is exchanged between his daddies before Sanghyuk pushes him back onto his back, and in no time has his face buried between his legs. 

Sanghyuk eats him out the way he does everything, enthusiastic and happily. And it’s good and Jaehwan is a moaning mess, until he squeaks out, “Gonna cum,” 

And it stops again. The messy actions slow until its just soft, rhythmic licks across his ass and entrance, leaving his squirming at how close, yet so far he is. 

Tears begin to spring up and leak out of his eyes, the top of the skirt flipping over Sanghyuk’s head and Hakyeon wiping his tears with a thumb. 

“Daddy, please,” He whimpers out.

There’s no response until Sanghyuk rises and licks his lips, “We told you, it’s a punishment.” He hums with a smile. 

He goes to the drawer and looks through it, seemingly stopping to decide on what to use. Shortly after, Hakyeon joins him and they have a hushed conversation. They both nod and apparently agree, before making their way back over to him. 

Hakyeon smiles pitifully, maybe even sadistically, when he sees the slick dripping and smeared across his inner thighs, lashes clumped together with tears.

“You really do look pretty when you’re such a wreck.” Sanghyuk whispers, just before holding up the most powerful vibrator they own collectively. 

He reaches down, yanking his panties off the rest of the way before hauling Jaehwan up over one shoulder. 

Jaehwan squeaks, “Where. . . Are we going?” 

“Bathroom.” And there’s a pat on his ass. 

-

The suction cup on the bottom of the vibrator is attached to the floor, the remote in Hakyeons hand as he lays his head back against the elder. 

“Don’t cum.” He warns as he eases Jaehwan down onto the vibrator, using the hold on his hips to direct him up and down, up and down until he’s going at a pace Hakyeon is satisfied with. Sanghyuk seats himself in front of them, hand sliding down to the middle’s clit and rubbing small, firm circles into it. 

Jaehwan hates that it feels so good, because he knows it will only leave him unsatisfied. He leans forward and sobs into Sanghyuk’s shoulder. 

“Safeword?” Hakyeon asks calmly, running a hand up his spine. 

Jaehwan simply shakes his head, he doesn’t want it to end. But as all, it does. After what seems like hours, but is really 20 minutes of getting him close and pulling him off just in time, they finish it. They pull him off and turn off the vibrator for the last time, and haul him into the bathtub before undressing him and turning the hot water on. 

They leave him alone for a few minutes after making sure he’s alright, and meet him in the bathtub naked minutes later. This time, Sanghyuk is behind him and Hakyeon in front of him. They both help him wash his hair and as they let the conditioner set, Hakyeon chimes in, 

“It wasn’t that hard to get the mark off the couch.”


End file.
